


Another Tale from the Broom Cupboard

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Tales from the Broom Cupboard [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has news for Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tale from the Broom Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



> Written for the 21st Amnesty Challenge at LJ's Fan Flashworks, prompt "Drag"

My very dear Lestrade,  
  
I am sorry to have to inform you Holmes will be unable to accompany you to the opera this evening.  I hope this will not cause you too much disappointment, but he has been overtaken by rather unfortunate circumstances.  
  
I should say I was never happy with his plan to appear as your wife, although I would willingly have undertaken the role myself.  However, Holmes insisted I would need to shave my moustache, which knowing how fond you are of it, I was extremely reluctant to do.  (Of course, if you wished me to shave it off, I would so do in an instant).  
  
Earlier today I pointed out to Holmes it would be unfortunate should he trip whilst wearing his unaccustomed skirts, and so fall when taking the stairs at the Opera House.  Accordingly he demonstrated his ability to me by descending the stairs in Baker Street towards our good landlady’s rooms.  Sadly I was the one to trip and accidentally banged loudly on Mrs Hudson’s door.  We could hear her coming and so I pushed Holmes into the broom cupboard so she would not see him in such apparel.  
  
Unfortunately Holmes falling over a broom attracted her attention.  She opened the cupboard door, gave a very ladylike shriek and shut the door again.  In order to maintain the charade I passed her the newly purchased padlock and said I would contact the police and inform them a lady of undoubtedly dubious character was trapped in the cupboard.  
  
Now you have the evening free, shall we go out for supper?  
  
Yours ever,  
  
JW  
  
PS  You should probably let Hopkins know of Holmes’ whereabouts.


End file.
